Illuminated switch assemblies of various types are considered to be well known in the prior art. Among the various types are those switch assemblies that either project indicia from a plane behind the switch through the actual switch itself for viewing at the switch/switch panel assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,222 is considered to be one example of an indicating panel including a switch assembly that incorporates both principles of rear projection and through-the-switch illumination. In my copending application for a SWITCH ASSEMBLY, Ser. No. 585,203, filed June 9, 1975, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, the switch assembly includes the principle of through-the-switch illumination without the use of a membrane type switch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,389 is one example thereof). However, the actuating force applied to such a switch assembly in certain applications can result in damage to or destruction of the switch assembly components.